For anti-glare films, a type in which an unevenness shape is formed on the surface of an anti-glare layer by the aggregation of particles, such as aggregative silica, a type in which a filler having a particle diameter equal to or more than the film thickness of a coating film is added to a resin to form an unevenness shape on a layer surface, and a type in which a film having an unevenness is laminated on a layer surface to transfer the unevenness shape are known. (See Patent Documents 1 and 2)
A problem of conventional anti-glare films is that the unevenness shape of the surface is made large, and therefore, the haze value decreases. A further problem is that the film surface glitters, and the visibility decreases.
On the other hand, there is known an anti-glare film obtained by laminating at least a transparent base material film and an anti-glare layer comprising at least one type of light-transmitting fine particles in a light-transmitting resin, wherein the above light-transmitting fine particles have a particle diameter of 0.5 to 5 μm, the difference in refractive index between the above light-transmitting fine particles and the above light-transmitting resin is 0.02 to 0.2, and 3 or more and less than 30 parts by weight of the above light-transmitting fine particles is blended based on 100 parts by weight of the above light-transmitting resin (see Patent Document 3). The document discloses that as the light-transmitting fine particles, plastic beads are preferred, specifically, melamine beads (refractive index: 1.57), acrylic beads (refractive index: 1.49), acrylic-styrene beads (refractive index: 1.54), polycarbonate beads, polyethylene beads, polystyrene beads, polyvinyl chloride beads, and the like are illustrated, and an inorganic filler can also be added.
On the other hand, for hard coating films, the use of acrylate-based resins or the like as UV-curable resins is known. For example, Patent Document 4 describes a hard coating film containing a (meth)acrylate mixture (A), a photopolymerization initiator (B), an ethylenic unsaturated group-containing urethane oligomer (C), a colloidal silica sol (D), and a diluent (E), and describes that the obtained film has good pencil hardness, curl, and adhesiveness to a base material.
In addition, Patent Document 5 describes the use of a curable composition containing (A) particles obtained by bonding particles of an oxide of at least one element selected from the group consisting of silicon, aluminum, zirconium, titanium, zinc, germanium, indium, tin, antimony, and cerium to an organic compound comprising a polymerizable unsaturated group, (B) a compound having a urethane bond and two or more polymerizable unsaturated groups in the molecule, and (C) a photopolymerization initiator, and describes that the curable composition has excellent coating properties and can form on the surfaces of various base materials a coating film (coating) having high hardness and a high refractive index and having excellent abrasion resistance and excellent adhesiveness to base materials and low refractive index layers.
Further, Patent Document 6 describes an ultraviolet-curable hard coating resin composition obtained by blending (A) a mixture of a hydrolysate of an organic silicon compound and metal oxide fine particles, (B) a polyfunctional acrylate or methacrylate, and (C) a photopolymerization initiator, and describes that the bleeding of the antistatic agent on the surface, a decrease in transparency, a deterioration in moisture resistance, and the like can be kept within practically allowable ranges, and functions (abrasion resistance, surface hardness, moisture resistance, solvent and chemical resistance, and the like) as a hard coating are satisfied.
However, these hard coating films using acrylate-based resins and the like have poorer wear resistance than inorganic films, and therefore, a metal oxide sol having high hardness is added for improvement. But, in this method, the surfaces of the metal oxide particles are covered with a large amount of the resin, and a sufficient effect cannot always be expected. Particularly, in the case of anti-glare films that contain metal oxide particles having a large particle diameter to form an unevenness on the surfaces of the films, a problem is that unless the surfaces of the metal oxide particles are covered with the resin, the metal oxide particles having a large particle diameter fall off in a wear test.
For these problems, the inventors have already found that an organic-inorganic complex in which the surface has very high hardness and which has excellent adhesiveness to a substrate and excellent moisture resistance can be produced by blending an ultraviolet-curable compound into a polysiloxane-based organic-inorganic complex (Patent Document 7). However, the light reflection properties of the above organic-inorganic complex have not been studied.
Therefore, the present inventors have developed an organic-inorganic complex in which the ten-point average roughness of the organic-inorganic complex surface is 0.1 μm to 5 μm, by using metal oxide particles having a primary particle diameter of 0.05 μm to 0.2 μm (Patent Document 8). The performance as an anti-glare film has been sufficient, but a problem has been that the performance may not be exhibited depending on the substrate on which the film is formed.